This invention relates generally to exit devices and more particularly to exit alarm locks.
An exit alarm lock is a door lock assembly that sounds an audible horn or alarm at the push-activated release of the locking element. These door locks are often used on the back doors of retail establishments such as restaurants and strip malls as a deterrent to unauthorized egress through the openings upon which the devices are installed. Their use is typically provoked by a security event such as internal shrinkage by employees or customers. In addition, these devices maintain the security of the openings from external events such as burglaries or vandalism. Finally, these devices must often meet building code requirements to allow safe and uninhibited egress through the opening in the event of an emergency. As these criteria are fairly broad, many devices on the market currently are unable to adequately meet the intent of all three characteristics.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present exit devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the present invention, this is accomplished by providing an exit device comprising: a push pad moveable between an extended position and a depressed position; a pair of pivotable first bell cranks, a first end of each first bell crank being connected to a first end of the push pad; a pair of pivotable supports connected to a second end of the push pad; and a deadbolt moveable between a retracted position and an extended position, a second end of each first bell crank being directly engaging the dead-bolt, whereby when the push pad is moved to the depressed position, the push pad pivots the first bell cranks, the first bell crank second ends contact the deadbolt and move the deadbolt from the extended position to the retracted position.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.